Bitten
by Aya-DeWinter
Summary: What happens to you and your loved one when they get bitten by a werewolf? Its rated T because I have one swear word.


"C'mon, open up!" Lily yelled, beating on the door, "Jacquie, you need to let me in!"

Lucky for Jacquie and her neighbours, Lily Potter is a witch and had cast a spell to keep the sound down. Lily knew it was going to get loud. How else was she going to get through to her girlfriend?

"Come ON! I still want to be with you even if you are a werewolf, I mean we don't even know if you are." Suddenly the door burst open.

"If ignoring you won't work then you better come in." Jacquie said before turning and walking to the couch. Lily entered, closing the door behind her. Lily looked around, the apartment was a mess. Obviously Jacquie hadn't done much in the last few days.

"So have you been taking your potion?" Lily asked. Jacquie looked away. "If you don't tak…."

"I KNOW! I'll turn in to a monster. God!" She got up from the couch. "Don't you think I know that? Tonight is the fucking full moon. I don't want to be a monster and I don't want you to live with the shame of having me as a girlfriend!"

"What shame? You're the same person now as before you were bitten."

"No, now I'm a freak and tonight will be proof. All I will do is hurt you." Jacquie said as she sat back on the couch. Lily sat next to her.

"So what?" She said gently, stroking Jacquie's hair. "We'll get through tonight and any other battles that come our way," She put her arm around her and just held her. Jacquie didn't need to know that everyone told her to stay away.

Jacquie was worried about what tonight could mean for her. Her job was kind of secure. If she was a werewolf, it meant that she couldn't work on the Werewolf Capture Unit any more, and the ministry being an equal opportunity employer, can't fire her. That didn't mean they couldn't re-assign her to the Centaur Liaison Office. Even though there was a lot of movement to try and change the stigma of lycanthropy, it was still viewed negatively by the wizarding community. Poor Lily was going to be stuck as the weird Potter who is in love with a werewolf.

Lily didn't want to leave her girlfriend alone until they both knew either way. She knew that Jacquie was scared – so was she, but Lily put on her brave face. It was the only way she was going to get through this and Jacquie needed her support.

The minutes felt like hours until the moon rose. They sat on the couch in silence. Jacquie was getting very fidgety. She wanted to get up and lock herself in her bedroom to transform by herself without an audience. Even though she knew that the potion would allow her to keep some of her human mind, she was worried that she may attack Lily and that was the last thing she wanted.

"What are you thinking?" Lily asked breaking the silence.

"That I want to transform alone," She said. "I just don't want to take the chance that I will hurt you," She then added quickly when Lily looked like she was about to protest. Lily nodded.

"It's about time for you to go into your room then."

"I'll scratch at the door three times if I am still me." Then she closed the door.

Not long after she shut the door did the transformation began. It hurt; it felt like every bone in her body was breaking and healing again. She tried not to cry out but as soon as the shattering pain started in part, it began somewhere else. It was too much for her.

Then it was over.

She could hear Lily at the door. A part of her wanted to rip and tear the flesh from the bones of the human behind the door. The rest of her just wanted to sleep as she dreaded going through the change again. Jacquie didn't know whether she should scratch at the door and let Lily know she was still her or not. The part that wanted to tear Lily limb from limb was quite strong and could overtake her if Lily was to walk in the room. Jacquie chose to jump up on her bed and sleep.

Lily heard the cries of pain and ran to the door. She stood there and listened to the cries and the bone-snapping noises. When it all when silent in the room, Lily nearly opened the door and barged in. She needed to know if Jacquie was alright. She could hear sounds of a creature in the room but Jacquie hadn't scratched on the door. So Lily didn't know if she still had a human mind.

A part of Lily, the part that is for survival, wanted to leave and come back in the morning, in case Jacquie could open the door and maul her in her sleep. Lily ignored that and grabbed the throw off the couch and laid there, hoping for sleep.

The morning came with no surprises for the girls. Lily was awoken by Jacquie's cries as transforming back was equally painful. When Jacquie emerged, Lily rushed to her and embraced her. Jacquie returned it. Even though she didn't really want anyone here last night she was grateful for her girlfriend's persistence and that she stayed the night. She felt in that moment as long as they were together things would be ok.

* * *

A/N: Written for the Quidditch League for the Tuts as Beater 2. No prompts. Word length: 921

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and anything else you recognise from that world is JK Rowling's and Warner Bros. Not mine, I just like to use it as a base for my own ideas.


End file.
